


The Start

by Littledanceingdragons



Series: Trans Gray and a side of Gratsu Erlu [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Medication, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Realization of Feelings, Sound Anxiety, You all will love it, it is starting to turn in that direction, its gonna be fun with next chapter, promise it is gonna be great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: “ Love you babe I gotta bounce before the chief kills me. “ Natsu says with a slight amusement. Gray snorts. “ Don’t let Laxus murder you and tell him I said he’s not allowed to murder you. “ he covers his laughter at Rouge giving him the worst glare. “ Bye babe I gotta go before Rouge skins me. Love you. “ he hangs up and ignores the hit Rouge gives to his shoulder.Natsu is vibrating and he doesn't know why. It’s been hours after that conversation with Gray. Happy notices his shaking and has his claws digging into his arm. Gajeel notices him shaking. “ Chief. '' he barks, jerking a hand at Natsu was not there right now. His green eyes are dull and his body is shaking so badly that Happy is periodically digging his claws into Natsu’s arm. “ Someone get him home. '' Laxus decides to cast a worried glance at Natsu who's being led away by Erik.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Series: Trans Gray and a side of Gratsu Erlu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh so read the tags and yes next addition is going to be the end. Sad I know but I will continue to write trans gray content so if you want to stick around for that! I am also constantly posting trans gray content over on my tumblr, the url is: crystallos-sol.

Gray wasn’t sure when it started. The ease he felt around Erza and Lucy was abnormal for him. Even after all of these years Gray has never opened up truely to anyone other than Natsu. He looks at the clock, trying to figure out how to label these feelings. It all started a month ago, Erza had grabbed his hand to pull him towards something. 

_ She was talking about something but all Gray could focus on was how warm her hand was. He nearly stumbled but managed to catch himself. There is a part of himself that aches for her. Gray knows what it is.  _

His heart skips a beat and reality slams down on him. Without thinking he dials Natsu’s number, shaking hands already memorized the digits.  _ “ Hello Babe! “ _ Natsu's voice soothes over his panic and Gray melts. He still remembers how they met.  _ Gray was coughing hard from smoke. His worksite had caught fire because of an incorrectly wired box for the elevator system. Natsu’s fire station had been there in under five minutes. He remembers trying to get up, stumbling over his own two feet. Blue had made it out, bolting to go and get help. He couldn't move with a desk over his leg.  _

_ Gray wasn’t sure when he stopped feeling the pain from it. Remembering their fire safety training Gray tries to lay down and get away from the smoke. He manages, the horrible air is at least less filled with smoke down at the floor.  _

_ His head was spinning and everything was about to go dark when strong hands moved him. Gray didn’t remember what happened. His memory was wonky at best during that time. Gray doesn’t remember anything about the ride to the hospital, there was a voice telling him to stay breathing but he couldn’t keep air in his lungs long. Hands grabbed him again, pulling his arm one way onto whatever he was laying on.  _

_ He remembered looking at a gorgeous firefighter. His wild pink hair sticking up in every direction and his uniform was covered in ashes. The man had laughed when Gray called him pretty, his smile made him even more pretty somehow. Gray barely remembers telling him so. The man's cheeks had gone pink and his words almost halted but Gray was smiling before it all went black again.  _

He never realized he felt the same around Erza and Lucy. There was a moment of pure silence while he realized this. Words spill from his mouth interrupting the pretty firefighter but it’s okay, Natsu never minds it.  _ “ Wait, you like Erza and Lucy? “  _ Gray manages to force a yes from his throat. Natsu is silent on the other line.  _ “ You still like me right? “ _ he asks, sounding a little uncertain. Gray smiles slightly. “ Natsu I’m in love with you and have been for years. “ he deadpans through the phone. Natsu laughs brightly. _ “ Hey! I’m just making sure! “  _ he laughs through the phone. 

_ “ Love you babe I gotta bounce before the chief kills me. “ _ Natsu says with a slight amusement. Gray snorts. “ Don’t let Laxus murder you and tell him I said he’s not allowed to murder you. “ he covers his laughter at Rouge giving him the worst glare. “ Bye babe I gotta go before Rouge skins me. Love you. “ he hangs up and ignores the hit Rouge gives to his shoulder. 

Natsu is vibrating and he doesn't know why. It’s been hours after that conversation with Gray. Happy notices his shaking and has his claws digging into his arm. Gajeel notices him shaking. “ Chief. '' he barks, jerking a hand at Natsu was not there right now. His green eyes are dull and his body is shaking so badly that Happy is periodically digging his claws into Natsu’s arm. “ Someone get him home. '' Laxus decides to cast a worried glance at Natsu who's being led away by Erik. Natsu is barely present when Erik dumps him on his living room couch. He doesn’t answer Erik when he asks the man the general question they all agreed on. Natsu is spiraling and Erik dials Gray’s number. 

_ “ He’s what?! '' his _ voice is drenched in worry. Erik winces slightly. “ I don’t think it was random. “ he says, Gray makes a noise that sounds slightly irritated.  _ “ Okay I have two people coming over and they will be there in a minute. “  _ Erik makes anosie of agreement before setting the phone on speaker so Gray can make it better for Natsu. 

_ “ Babe? “  _ His voice is louder and Natsu reacts to it. He looks at the phone on the table. “ Gray. “ his voice sounds like shit and Erik wants to wince. 

True to Gray's word two women show up at the door. The blond beelines to Natsu. The man is reacting to her without freaking out. The other woman, Erza, is her name. “ You aren’t sure if it was triggered? '' she asks softly and Erik shakes his head. “ No Natsu was shaking but we know he does that when he’s overwhelmed sometimes. '' after a pause he considers. “ He could have forgotten his meds. He takes one at 2pm daily and his therapist threatened to skin us if he missed it. '' Erza nods and Erik is out the door, back on his way to work. 

Grays voice had been panicked, with pure worry, 

_ Nerds and Dudes  _

_ The Nerd #1: Hey Natsu is spirling, do any of you have the day off?  _

_ The Dude: Yes me and Lucy have today off. Is he at your place?  _

_ The Nerd #1: Yes, Erik just got there with him. Hurry over so he’s not left alone.  _

_ The Nerd #2: On it.  _

_ The Nerd #1: Is he okay?  _

Erza looks at the new message and glances over at Lucy and Natsu. The firefighter is trying to make himself small against her and Lucy is running her hands through his hair. Happy is perched on his lap meowing, headbutting Natsu. Unsure she takes a picture of the scene. 

_ The Dude sent an image.  _

_ The Dude: Not sure? He seems calmer than before.  _

_ The Nerd: Thank you. Put on a movie to help him calm down.  _

_ The Dude: What movie?  _

_ The Nerd: First five movies on the shelf are Natsu’s favorites so any of those.  _

Erza glances over at him, his larger form is slumped against Lucy. Fighting the tightening fear in her chest she picks out one of the movies. Her hands manage to pop it in the dvd player. She has the movie on the tv and is rolling by the time she sits down on Natsu’s other side. Erza notices Happy wanking his arm repeatedly. His paw is still making the small thudding noise minutes later. 

All at once it hits her.  _ Natsu forgot his medication.  _

_ “ He could have forgotten his meds. He takes one at 2pm daily and his therapist threatened to skin us if he missed it. “ _

Frantically she texts Gray who gets back to her almost immediately. 

_ The Nerd #1: It’s his anxiety medication. In a bag that says don't touch across it. Open that nad there's a lot of pockets but there's a pouch labeled anxiety. Grab the pills from there and take 2 of them with water.  _

_ The Nerd #1: You are going to have to put the pills in his mouth and then tip his head back while you give him water.  _

Natsu’s bag is on the floor by the couch. Sure enough written in bold letters is don’t touch. It takes less than two seconds to find the pills he needs. Erza grabs a water bottle from their fridge as well. Lucy helps her maneuver him on the couch. Natsu is still largely unresponsive and the only thing Erza can think is that he never should be like that. 

He remains mostly unresponsive for the day, leaning into their touches as if he’s touch starved. Gray makes it home hours later, the creek of the door makes Natsu’s head turn. 

“ Gray. “ Natsu’s voice sounds horrible. It is the pain in his tone that stabs Erza with worry. Her and Lucy share a glance while Gray walks over in his socks. “ Hi Natsu. “ he says it softly and the other outright whines at his touch. “ I know. '' Gray soothes with a warm voice and Erza watches him calm Natsu down in a record amount of time. 

Lucy mouths Magic from the other side of Gray and she agrees. It is certainly magic to watch those two. 

_ I love you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and stay tuned for the last installment of this series.


End file.
